Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death"), is the spearhead of Map Pack 2, which came out on June 11th, 2009 on the PlayStation Store for $9.99 (US) or £7.99 (UK), and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. This co-op level came with Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first zombie level in Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. New traps, Hellhounds, new weapons, and new characters made this map widely anticipated. Basic Information Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese soldier with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Flogger (a pair of spiked logs attached to steel beams which spin and hit zombies) or another opening. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with several huts on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a lift that can transport you from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-A-Cola Machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back (but the Flamethrower's mobility is severely cut), along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt .45 (from the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 plasma canisters facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 18 shots all together. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user, although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses if shot too close. A new addition to this map is a zip line. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zip line can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Dog Round has passed, there won't be a Dog Round for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. The map fogs up to indicate their arrival. Quotes Main Article: Shi No Numa Quotes Four Huts There are four small huts in the map that players can go to, to defend againts zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate in the main structure, one for each hut. These are 1000 points each. Then, players will have to walk/run a short while until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door in opened, players can notice the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, and each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon and the Electro-Shock defenses, which can be used for 1000 points. Doctor's Quarters The Doctor's Quarters entrance is under the Warning Room. In the Doctor's Quarters, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the B.A.R. can be purchased for 1800 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used here at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transported back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut. Players must activate the Zipline by making their way through the swamp, hitting the main switch on the red console outside the hut, and then having the option to take it back to the main building at the cost of 1500 points. The Zipline can carry all four players in a full lobby, but if they aren't standing on the platform when it gets triggered then they will be left behind. Storage The Storage hut entrance is located under the Arisaka corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut as well. Comm Room The Comm Room entrance can be located at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, under the players' spawn room. In the Comm Room, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the StG-44 can be purchased for 1200 points, and the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows that zombies can break through. There is also a telephone that when you walk up to and press X (360) or [] (PS3) you will get the Dead Air achievement. This is also the largest hut. Fishing Hut The Fishing hut entrance can be located under the Flogger. In the Fishing Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the MP40 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows that zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the Fishing Hut, you can activate the Flogger for 750 points. Weapons Starting Loadout *Colt M1911 (with 32 extra bullets) *Kiska grenades (x2) Players' Spawn Room *Arisaka (200 points to buy, 100 for ammo) *Gewehr 43 (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Warning Room *Stielhandgranate x4 (250 points to buy) *M1 Carbine (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Courtyard *Bouncing Betty x2 (1000 points to buy) Doctor's Quarters Entrance *M1 Garand (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Storage Entrance *M1897 Trenchgun (1500 points to buy, 750 for ammo) Starting Mystery Box Room *Thompson (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Fishing Hut *MP40 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Doctor's Quarters *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (1800 points to buy, 900 for ammo) Storage *Type 100 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Comm Room *StG-44 (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Mystery Box 950 points per use *Arisaka *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand with launcher *Thompson *Type 100 *MP40 *M1897 Trench Gun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip *StG-44 *M1918 BAR *M1911 Colt *M1919 Browning *MG-42 *FG-42 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Teddy Bear Strategy * If you die, try to hurry back to your squad as soon as possible. You will spawn in the central room with only your pistol. * Try to "camp" one of the four huts that will have the Mystery Box in it. * When the Hellhounds strike, make sure your team is inside a corner or a building. Hellhounds will tear you apart in the open. * Having a person guard the front entrance with a machine gun would not be a bad idea. Have the players with the lower rate of fire or lower damage weapons guard their backs. *Hellhounds appear first at the earliest round 4 and the latest 7, so it is recommended you get to the Mystery Box before this round otherwise you will end up dead. The Gewehr 43 and the Arisaka are terrible against the Hellhounds. *There is always a 3-round+ grace period between Hellhound waves. Use it to your advantage early on to get better weapons. *It is best when you're in the first room, to open the wooden door with a warning sign on it, because if you open the staircase, the Zombies can sneak up on you while gathering weapons or exploring the map. *It is more recommended that the player uses their pistol for the first round until they get 600 points so one can buy the Gewehr 43 which is much more effective against zombies than the Arisaka. *If the mystery box moves, it will be in the hut with light pouring out of the roof. This is an invaluable thing to know when playing on this map, as not knowing where the mystery box is will certainly cost you the game. *Though it is recommended that you play with a full, or almost full squad, it is still not impossible without one. Even playing solo, there are certain advantages, such as being able to go downstairs and grab a shotgun as soon as Round 3. *Let one or two zombies in during the first rounds. If they carry Max Ammo power-ups, then the pistol can be used for a longer time, negating the need to buy an Arisaka or a Gewehr 43. *When a party of 4 players is in a hut, have 2 people watch the front door and the others watch the windows. Put the power weapons, such as machine guns and the Ray Gun, up front where most of the zombies will be coming from. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is not really a useful gun in most cases. It is slow to reload, only has 3 shots per magazine, is inaccurate, and can hurt the user at close range. Also, it is only truly effective when the zombies are bunched up. A Ray Gun and machine gun is often a better combo. *Instead of going to the mystery box immediately after unlocking the Warning Room or the staircase, buy a Thompson off the wall. It is cheaper to buy ammo for it then go to the box again and again. *SMGs will get you a LOT of points. Since they have low damage, they take more shots to kill. Every extra bullet it takes to kill a zombie is another 10 points. Those 10 add up constantly and give you a huge bonus compared to other guns. Use SMGs like the Thompson, Type 100, and MP40 in the early rounds (1-10). You won't get overwhelmed by zombies in these rounds, and you will be able to get huge point totals before you are forced to buy more powerful guns. All three SMGs can be bought off walls for 1000-1200, and it is cheaper to make the investment and just re-buy ammo than go to the mystery box every time you're out of bullets. *One strategy involves holding out in the spawn room until the end of round four, then going downstairs for Thompsons and shots at the mystery box. Then, after the first wave of Hellhounds, open the gate to the Fishing Hut (under the Flogger). Hold out there, swapping out empty guns for the MP40. Use the SMG point strategy to get a high number of points. When all players have amassed about 12,000 points, hold a zombie at a window and have everyone else (all players not repairing that window so the zombie can't get in) go open the other doors and buy the other perks. Then, the other players can watch the window while the last one gets his or her perks. This way, all players have all the perks and a huge advantage going into the later rounds. Trailer thumb|300px|left Wunderwaffe DG-2 thumb|300px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9354WxbKPR4 video:Wunderwaffe DG2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEXBTXOYP3A&feature=fvw Trivia *When Takeo obtains a weapon from the Weapons box, he says "I will wipe out this disease!". This may very well prove that the zombies aren't actually zombies, but corpses with a disease that brings them back to life, or it could be regular people with a plague-like disease. It would also explain why the zombies have reverted to a primal state. *There is a crate that says 115 in chalk in the starting room. *Many players call the first room closest to the starting point the "Warning" room, as it has a warning sign on it. *Richtofen apparently created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. See quotes above. *For reasons unknown, it is very common to get the Ray Gun in the later rounds. *Players now get the Teddy Bear more often than in Verrückt, most likely to make the map harder. *The Colt M1911, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Type 100, and Arisaka have been added to the Mystery Box. *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms on the wall. *In the real world, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the "Glocke": a German man-made UFO, which was tested in Poland.{fact} DG-2 stands for "Die Glocke 2" meaning "The Bell 2". This weapon never saw action, and is now rumoured to be in the complex in Poland where it was built. *This is the largest of all the zombie maps so far. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. *This is the first time (and possibly the only time) in Call of Duty history where we see all four factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. *Brand new traps make their debut on this map. One of these is the "Flogger" for 750 points: two spiked logs attached to wooden beams that spin and kill zombies, but you can crouch underneath it and it cannot kill crawling zombies. Besides this, Bouncing Betties and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. *This is the first Zombie mini-game in Call of Duty: World at War in which the soldiers' profiles are known. For Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, the player is left to wonder about the characters. *When the Mystery Box is destroyed, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. If you go to the top floor of the main hut, you can see a large Beam of light shining on the Mystery Box house. *There is a mistake in the name; it says Nazi Zombies on Shi No Numa, when it should say Imperial Zombies on Shi No Numa. *The bipods have now been removed from the Browning, FG42 and MG42. *Unlike Verrückt, you do not need to turn on the power in order to access the Perk-a-Cola Vending Machines or turn on the Electroshock Defences. *If you are on the way to the storage room, if you turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if you look carefully you should be able to see a massive rock with electricity coming out of it and your character will say something. *When entering the comms room if you enter on the left side and look at the left wall you can see the help sign from the first zombies on the wall. *The achievement "Dead Air" may be a reference to a campaign (also called Dead Air) in the game Left 4 Dead, which also pits players against an endless zombie hoard. *In the hut you begin the game in, there is a hanged man dangling from the ceiling. You can also see a pool of blood covered in grubs on the floor near it. *The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. *Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; you will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. *The It's a Trap! achievement could be a reference to the film Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. During the battle of Endor, Admiral Ackbar exclaims "It's a trap!" once he realizes the Empire's sinister plan on how to destroy the Rebel Alliance. *Animal sounds can be heard in the background; this is possibly the only Zombie map that has them. *It is currently unknown how or why a soldier from each of the four factions is in the middle of an island in the Pacific. Then again, nothing makes sense in Nazi Zombies... Glitches *Multi-Weapons- In huts where the mystery box spawns close enough to the perk machine, it is possible to get more than two weapons. To do this, you need to open the mystery box. While the weapons are still cycling in the air, run to the perk machine and buy the perk. While your character is still drinking the perk, run back to the mystery box and take the weapon. You should now have three weapons. This can be repeated as many times as your point count will allow; just get downed, have a teammate revive you and repeat. Achievements (Xbox 360 and PS3 only) Dead Air: Press "use" (Hold [] on Playstation and hold "X" on Xbox) near the phone in the comm room until music starts to play. Weapon of Minor Destruction: Kill only one zombie with a nuke. This mostly depends on coincidence between the time you pick up the nuke and the point at which only one zombie is on the map. Hammer Time: Replace 200 window boards in one game. Fertilizer Man: Kill 200 zombies in one game. Perk-a-Holic: Have all four perks at once. Soul Survivor: Reach round 15 without being downed at all. Big Baller: Earn 75,000 points in a single game. Big Brawler: During a single Insta-Kill, knife 10 zombies. It's a Trap!: Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round. Deadhead: Get 150 headshots on zombies in a single game. References *Inside Xbox Featured Article Call of Duty References *Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt, having a Musical Easter Egg in it. *Seargent Roebuck, looks excatly like Dempsey *Nikolai to some fans, may be a Twin brother of Private Chernov *Little Resistence, the Ray Gun appears once again. *The Teddy Bear is a continuing item in all CoD titles. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Imperial Zombies